Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{2}{3} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{17}{3} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 19}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{323}{15}$ $ = 21 \dfrac{8}{15}$